


The Death of Jim Moriarty

by SherlockianSpy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSpy/pseuds/SherlockianSpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Texts Jim out of desperation. Set after Reichenbach</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS, DON'T SUE ME. I TOTALLY WISH MYCROFT WERE MY DIVISION THOUGH.

After two weeks of silence, his phone lit up. Sebastian Moran stared at it in shock, he'd sent the message out in a fit of anger and desperation. He'd sent a message to his boss's phone stating that if he were still alive then Sebastian would kill him himself.

And Jim replied.

"Sender: Boss Man:

Oh, Sebbie, I love you too.

-JM"

After the shock faded, he saw red. His boss or not, he wasn't going to take this shit from him. He'd spent two weeks, convinced he was dead. Then in the papers he'd seen no mention that his boss's body had been found. No mention of the man the world now knew as Richard Brook. That had sparked the hope that maybe he hadn't died. Now in six words, Jim had both completely pissed him off and yet, he was glad that he was alive. He clenched his teeth down on the cigarette that was between his teeth and began tapping the buttons on his mobile almost violently,

"Send to: Boss Man:

Really Jim? And that's how you show it?

-SM"

He didn't have to wait long for a reply,

"Sender: Boss Man:

Oh come ON Seb. You had to know I was smarter than that.

-JM

Send to: Boss Man

I know you're a bastard. How could you even *think* that would be okay?

-SM

Sender: Boss Man:

You really didn't expect this?

-JM"

Sebastian frowned at the phone, intent on typing back a scathing reply when it went off again.

"Sender: Boss Man:

You just left after taking your gun off of Waston. I couldn't exactly chase you down looking a bloody mess.

-JM"

As he read the message he felt a pang of guilt it was true, he hadn't checked on Jim for quite some time. By the time he'd gotten to the roof, the body was gone. He'd assumed they'd taken it to the morgue. It wasn't his fault though, Holmes's fall had the entire street blocked off, and he told Jim that.

"Sender: Boss Man

I know. It was hard not getting in the public view. I mean, I had blood coating the back of my head. I stood out, plus everyone knows my face now. It would have been far to suspicious for me to just go waltzing away.

-JM

Send to: Boss Man:

I waited around the block you know. Took a car and waited. I honestly though you did it wrong and really shot your brains out for a bit there."

-SM

Sender: Boss Man

I didn't see you, I thought you'd left me.

-JM."

Sebeastian smirked, he could almost hear Jim's pout,

"Send to: Boss Man

I'd never leave you, Boss. You'd have my head.

-SM

Sender: Boss Man:

True, once I'd found you. We both know how good you can be at hiding.

-JM

Send to: Boss Man:

But you do always find me in the end. Like some bloody magician. Couldn't get away from you if I wanted to.

-SM

Sender: Boss Man:

Does it make you feel better knowing I would have started searching for you? I'd never leave you alone Sebbie.

-JM"

Smiling at the almost affectionate text, Sebastian found the urge to strangle Jim had vanished completely. He was, however, still very angry.

"Send to: Boss Man

A bit I suppose. I know something that would make me feel even better though.

-SM

Sender: Boss Man:

Oh, and what would that be?

-JM

Send to: Boss Man:

Like you don't know. I'm at te flat. Are you coming over? To make me feel better?

-SM

Sender: Boss Man:

You know I just like hearing you say it. I'm on my way now btw.

-JM"


	2. Chapter Two

Jim grinned at his phone. He did enjoy his Sebbie. He could see his face now, a mixture of relief and anger. Even though he was a seasoned sniper, he would still be blushing, not much, hardly noticable to anyone who didn't know him. Which was everyone else in the world. He grinned as his phone began playing "Staying Alive" again.

"Sender: Sebbie

You better fucking hurry or I might show you how I mad I am that you haven't been around for two weeks.

-SM

Send to: Sebbie

Ooooh, promises promises darling. Maybe I'll take my time.

-JM

Sender: Sebbie

Not funny Jim! :(

-SM"

Jim laughed out loud at the emoticon that was tagged onto the end. It really made the message seem funny.

"Send to: Sebbie

Not trying to be funny. So, just how angry are you?"

Sender: Sebbie

Really. Fucking. Pissed. You could have just fucking called and TOLD ME YOU WEREN'T DEAD. Two fucking weeks Jim. (1/2)

Sender: Sebbie

(2/2) I punched a hole in the wall the other day because of you.

-SM"

The consulting criminal frowned, the flat that he had wasn't cheap, and he did not like the idea of a hole being in his wall. Besides, Sebastian could have checked on him. He could have called and made sure he was dead. He typed back a reply saying so, his feelings more than a little hurt.

"Sender: Sebbie

How the fuck was I supposed to know? You're the one who shot yourself in the head.

-SM

Send to: Sebbie

You still could have checked on me. It's part of why I stayed away, I was hurt.

-JM

Sender: Sebbie

You were hurt? Fuckl your feelings, Jim. I'm hurt.

-SM

Send to: Sebbie

Well, I'm on my way to repair your feelings. Besides, you know I act impulsively sometimes. Especially when it comes to you. It really is a weakness.

-JM

Sender: Sebbie

You don't have weaknesses boss. That'd be human of you.

-SM"

Jim could almost hear Sebastian's scoff through the message. He couldn't blame him, he guessed, not many people saw him as being human at all.

"Send to: Sebbie

And what am I, if not human?

-JM

Sender: Sebbie

You're Jim Moriarty. You kill people for sport, and keep us lesser blokes as 'pets.'

-SM

Send to: Sebbie

True enough, but you're my favourite pet, Seb. No one else could get away with talking to me as you have.

-JM"

He deliberated for a moment before quickly typing another message,

"Send to: Sebbie

You're my Sebbie after all.

-JM

Sender: Sebbie

And as soon as you're bored of me, I'll be just another body in the Thames, eh?

-SM

Send to: Sebbie

I'll never be bored of you though, I don't think that's possible.

-JM

Sender: Sebbie

Jim, as much as I love you, I don't believe that. Not as long as I've known you.

-SM

Send to: Sebbie

Then you don't know me well enough. You're the closest I've ever come to trusting someone. I put you at my right hand and I intend to keep you there.

-JM"

So, even his Sebbie couldn't see the truth. How ordinary. Nothing to be done for it he supposed. Jim frowned, it was strange but he found he didn't mind Sebastian being ordinary in that respect.

"Sender: Sebbie

Then you'd better get your arse in here and show me.

-SM

Send to: Sebbie

I'm trying, traffic is atrocious this time of day. I'll be home soon enough.

-JM"

Deciding it was better to go ahead and tell him rather than him find out later and it be awkward, Jim began typing in earnest,

"Send to: Sebbie

I had to change my name you know. I couldn't continue being Richard Brook, and going back to being Jim Moriarty wasn't an option.

-JM

Sender: Sebbie

Oh? Then what should I refer to you as?

-SM

Send to: Sebbie

Jim Moran.

-JM

Sender: Sebbie

I... you're joking. Very funny, boss.

-SM

Send to: Sebbie

I'm not joking. I am legally and officially Jim Moran. Now, do you still think I'd get rid of you?

-JM

Sender: Sebbie

Jim... the minute you walk through that door, you are mine.

-SM"

Jim grinned as he walked up the steps to their flat, and opened the door.

"Honey, I'm home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, what do you guys think? Remember, REVIEWS FEED MY SOUL, AND MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE MORE FOR YOU GUYS!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS IS PURELY SMUT HERE GUYS! IT IS NOT SAFE FOR WORK, SCHOOL, OR ANY ROOM THAT CONTAINS OTHER PEOPLE. THERE IS MAN ON MAN SEX AFTER THIS. CONTINUE ON IF YOU LIKE! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Also as a note, it may seem like my characters have their wits about them a bit too well, I apologize. I don't like using words like, "ah, unh, or hng." It always makes me think the characters have to go to the bathroom. Also, I wrote them a bit the way I am during sex.

Sebastian walked over to Jim, pulling the shorter man close to him and mashing their lips together. Their first kiss in two weeks was not a soft meeting, it was harsh, bordering on painful, but for the two of them it was perfect. Jim grinned into the kiss, his hands finding their way into the other man's hair and twisting. This caused Sebastian to growl lowly, which sent a shiver running down Jim's back and the blood to his groin. He pushed them forward a bit, just enough to shut the door, and was pushed up against it as soon as it was.

"Oh you really weren't kidding about being angry. I do think I like you like this,"

Jim whispered, breaking their kiss and leaning forward to whisper in Seb's ear. He could feel the shudder that went through the other man's body as his hot breath brushed across his ear.

"I told you I was pissed. Don't you," Sebastian bit down on Jim's neck, "ever do this to me again."

Jim hissed in pleasure,

"Darling, Jim Moriarty is gone, and I have no desire to kill Jim Moran. He's here to stay."

"And is Jim Moran anywhere near as sadistic as Moriarty was?"

Jim grinned and released his hard hold on Sebastian's hair. He petted him for a moment before digging his nails into the sensitive skin of Seb's scalp,

"I'd like to think he is. Of course, he is also extremely turned on by a very angry Sebbie."

Sebastian hissed at the feeling of Jim's short, but sharp, nails.

"He'd better be. If only he knew what I've got in store for him," Sebastian said, his voice low and raspy. Jim stared at him, his eyes slightly glazed but somehow still alert as Seb claimed his mouth in another kiss. This caused the brunette to groan, and wantonly grind his hips into his partner's.

"Fuck, Jim," he moaned into their kiss.

"That is the general idea," Jim gasped, short on breath, before nipping Sebastian's lower lip, just hard enough to draw blood. Seb grinned, lowering his hands to the front of Jim's shirt and pulling hard. The force of his pull caused the buttons to pop off and the fabric to tear, it also caused Jim to glare at him. A glare that lost it's effect due to Jim's flushed cheeks, and obvious arousal.

"You are going to wish you never fucking left," he growled, sliding the shirt down his lover's pale arms. Jim hissed as the cool air brushed over his overly warm skin.

"I don't know, if this is the reception I get, I may have to go away for a couple days more often," Jim muttered, his tone dark with lust. He could see the anger that suddenly lit in Sebastian's eyes, and grinned as he began to slowly undo the buttons on his lover's shirt.

"Do it, and I'll lock you out. See how you do in the cold, without me to keep you warm," he let his hands wander over Jim's smaller frame as he spoke, trailing his fingers down Jim's chest. Pausing briefly over his nipples, both of which were puckered into taut little peaks, before circling back up his sides to drag his hands down again.

"That," Jim started, "sounds like a challenge. But, not one I'm willing to take. You know I," he punctuated his words with kisses,"only say this to get a," he ground his hips sharply into Seb's, causing their erections to brush together through their clothes, "rise out of you."

"You're getting a rise out of me all right, you bastard," Sebastian hissed, gritting his teeth in an effort not to grind back.

"Darling, again, that is the general idea," using Seb's distraction, he pushed away from the wal, and walked his lover back, until he hit another wall, effectively reversing their positions. Sebastian grunted as his back hit the wall, before beginning to trail kissed down Jim's neck, along with the occasional nibble.

Jim whimpered at the sharp bites his Sebbie mixed with the kisses. Shaking his head, he brushed aside the pleasant haze that came with it, and placed his hands under Seb's chin, forcing him to meet his eyes, "Do you really want to do this in the entrance hall?"

Seb stared at him for a moment, breathless and confused, before grinning wolfishly.

"I said the minute you walked through the door. I'm not going to take the time to walk all the way to our bed when I could have you right here, right now."

"Making sure, and I never said we had to use a bed. I just, want you to be... satisfied," As he spoke, he moved his face closer and closer to Sebastian's, their lips touching as he purred out the last word. His eyes fluttered closed, and he stood on his toes so he could wrap one leg around Sebastian's hip.

Sebastian laughed and kissed the man in front of him,

"I've got you Jim. That's satisfying enough. I suppose we could move to the couch, if you want comfort. Though I can promise, that'll be the only comfortable thing you get," he said with a smirk.

Jim countered his smirk with a devilish grin, "I didn't say a damned thing about comfort either. I've got you Sebbie, I don't really think I need anything else."

He nuzzled against his lover's neck for a minute before biting and suckling at a fairly high up sport, leaving a decidedly red mark. He also took the moment to wrap his other leg around Sebastian's hips, leaving his lover to support the both of them. Seb grabbed Jim's legs, making sure they don't fall, before straightening up, turning around and slamming Jim, none too gently, into the wall.

"Oh Sebbie, you do know how to treat a guy don't you?" He gasped, his grin still in place. He let his hands wander under Seb's open shirt, enjoying the heat coming off of his lover, "Of course, I do feel we are both far too dressed," he murmered, attempting to pout in a cute manner. Of course, what looked cute on most people, look downright evil on his own face. To emphasize his words, Jim began sliding Sebastian's shirt off of his shoulders, only to have it stop at his bent elbows.

Sebastian, who to this point had been enjoying watching Jim declothe him, adjusted his hips so he was supporting Jim's weight with his torso instead of his arms. This let him straighten his arms to remove the shirt, but also forced their erections closer together. Jim closed his eyes and gritted his teeth at the feeling of cloth biting into his erection. When Seb was completely shirtless, he grinned down at his boss.

"Seems a shame you're up on this wall, with no way to get your trousers off, eh? Not very smart of you boss."

"I told you, you Sebastian Moran, are my weakness. I tend to not think as well around you."

This caused Sebastian to laugh darkly, as he took ahold of Jim's hands and moved them up so he had them pinned about their owner's head.

"Maybe I should leave you here. Up against this wall. Just wanting. As a punishment for leaving me."

Jim whimpered and tugged at Seb's hands, testing his grip,

"As far as punishment goes, you should maybe think this through. If I'm pinned here, you stay the same way. Wanting me. Knowing you could have me if it weren't for the fact that I still have my trousers on."

Leaning against Jim, Sebastian pressed him against the wall even tighter, "I could still get off Jim, I'm the one with full range of motion. And you do deserve this. So, why should I let you go, when you look so pretty, pinned up on the wall?"

He flicked he tongue out and licked Seb on the nose, "Like a butterfly? Pinned to a tack board for the one who caught it to enjoy? Is that it? Am I to be your butterfly?"

Sebastian laughed, "Is that what you think you are? A butterfly? Jim Mori- Moran," Jim tried and failed to suppress a shudder at Sebastian's use of his new name, "my pretty little butterfly."

He shifted his grip on Jim's hands, so they're both trapped under one of his. His other hand began to make it's way down to unbuckle Jim's belt. The owner of said belt squirmed, trying to shift his body enough to provide his lover with better access to the belt.

"Of course a butterfly, what else?" He tried to keep his voice in it's normal register, but couldn't help it dipping down and shaking slightly with lust. Sebastian ignored him for a moment, taking his time undoing the buckle.

"You're a bit too venomous to be a butterfly boss. Pretty as your are, you're something that sinks its teeth into whatever catches its intrest," he murmmered, biting at Jim's lips.

"Then. What?" Jim ground out before biting back, "Tell me Sebbie, how do you see me?"

He tried to hold eye contact with Sebastian but failed as the other man had finally made his way to unbuttoning Jim's trousers. and he couldn't help the low whine that escaped his throat. This caused Sebastian to laugh, and feel as though he was enjoying torturing his boss a bit too much.

"Well, Jim dear, I'd say a snake, but that isn't anywhere near elegant enough. You're more of a spider, some fancy sort of arachnid, that can trap a fully grown man in your web."

Jim grinned and used the slack caused by Seb's laugh, to free one of his hands and intertwined the fingers of the other with Sebastian's. He ran the free hand through his lover's hair, lightly scratching his scalp, "Like you," he breathed before tightening his grip and pulling Seb's face down to his for an open mouthed kiss. Being pulled down caused Sebastian to almost drop Jim, but he managed to use the wall to steady both of them. As the kiss went on, Seb tried, and failed, to figure out a way to get Jim's trousers off without having to put him down. Eventually he huffed in frustration, and shook his head.

"Jim... I can't... fuck it, just get your trousers off."

Jim gave him a cheeky grin and lowered on of his legs to the floor, "Step on the hem, Sebbie," he ordered quietly. When Seb complied, Jim slowly pulled his leg up out of his trouser's leg, and then repeated the action on the other side. He grinned delightedly when his idea worked. Sebastian glared at him,

"Stop fucking smiling. I'm doing this for me, Jim. God I want you."

This caused Jim to smile and nuzzle against his lover, enjoying the slight feel of stubble on the other man's face,

"Oh Sebbie, I love you like this. Also," he sniffed, "I can smile if I want. Whether it's for you or me, I get to enjoy this too."

He groaned and rested his forehead against Jim's, looking straight into the other man's eyes. Releasing Jim's hand, he brushed his fingers across the other man's face, finally resting them against Jim's lips. Taking the hint, Jim opened his mouth, and sucked Sebastian's fingers. Swirling his tongue around them, making sure they were well coated in saliva. He could feel Sebastian's stomach muscles contract, his erection twitch, and he could hear how his lover's breath hitched, could see his pupils (which were already dilated with desire) expand even farther, the colour of the iris almost non existent.

"I need you, Jim," he whined, his voice soft. Jim released the other man's fingers, and then wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. He gasped when he felt on of Sebastian's calloused fingers press inside of him.

"I know the feeling Sebbie. If you will notice, I'm at your mercy here."

Grinning, Sebastian quietly told him to reach into his pocket. Jim complied, pulling out a small tube of lubricant. His grin widened,

"Once a boyscout, always a boyscout, huh?"

His tone was light but had was full of approval at Sebastian's planning. He undid the button and zip on Seb's trousers, letting them fall to the floor. His feeling of approval increased when he realized the the other man had forgone wearing any pants underneath. All throughout this, Sebastian had finished preparing Jim and removed his fingers.

Taking the lubricant from Jim, Seb slicked his arousal with it, and slowly pushed into the smaller man. Once he was fully inside, he paused, the feeling of Jim, tight and hot around him, almost undoing him before they even got started. Jim made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat. Sebastian grinned, and took Jim's erection into his hand, stroking him slowly,

"Tell me what you want, Jim."

Jim's eyes flashed in a mix of anger and lust, "You know what I want, Sebastian Moran," his voice was husky and threaded through with lust bordering on desperation, "I want you. I want you to take me, hard. Mark me, leave no doubt about your importance to me."

Sebastian's grin widened, his visible canines making him look like a predatory animal,

"Whatever you say boss."

He pulled Jim against him, only to slam his back into the wall again, hoping that there would be bruises. He pulled out and thrust back into his boss, enjoying the gasp and groan, telling him he'd found Jim's prostate. His hand returned to Jim's neglected erection, his strokes keeping time with his thrusts. Thrusts that were quickly become erratic as he felt himself approaching the edge. He viciously attacked Jim's neck, leaving bright red bite mark behind.

The force of hitting the wall had caused Jim's breath to leave his lungs in a rush, and he found himself unable to begin to even come close to catching it. He let his head fall back against the wall, exposing more of his pale throat. his Adam's apple bobbing lewdly with each breathy moan, each utterance of Sebastian's name. His hands were now clutching at his lover's shoulders. He felt a tightening coil in his abdomen, and, before he lost his senses, he leaned forward and kissed Sebastian.

"I fucking love you, Sebbie," he growled in Sebastian's ear as he came, covering both himself and his lover in semen. Sebastian laughed shakily as he followed his lover over the edge,

"I fucking love you too, Jim."

Jim kissed Sebastian on the mouth, their gentlest kiss thus far, and slumped against him. He nuzzled his face into his lover's neck and sighed contentedly. Sebastian rolled his eyes, and shifted Jim slightly, and carried him into the living room, where he attempted to lay him down on the couch.

"No. My Sebbie," Jim muttered petulantly. True to his, at time, childish nature, Jim kept himself firmly wrapped around Sebastian, "Stay with me."

"Of course.m I was just going to grab that blanket," he gestured at one on a chair across the room, "To keep up warm. Unless," he grinned lasciviously, "you're planning on doing that solely with your body."

Jim looked at the blanket appraisingly for a moment, "Fine. You're too tall for me to try and keep warm."

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian quickly grabbed the blanket, and returned to the couch. He laid down next to Jim and wrapped the blanket around them. As soon as the two lovers were comfortably situated on the couch, Jim looked up at Sebastian,

"So Sebbie, are you still mad at me?"

"I could never stay mad at you boss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: So that's it. I hope you guys liked it. :) This is adapted from an RP I did. I changed a lot and added quite a bit in this chapter. So now it's longer and stuff with descriptions and details. No complaining about Jim being a touch OOC please, I feel that Sebbie is one of the few people, and the bedroom the only place, he would let dominate him. Also, again, I know there was no onomatopeia involved, but I just don't like using them in sexy scenes. :) Review please, I worked really hard on this!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sooo, what do you guys think? It'll be mainly in this format next chapter BUT the one after that will have no more texting. :) It kinda has to be put this way because this is based on and Omegle roleplay I did. Review please! It's hard work converting this and I need to be motivated!


End file.
